


ReunitEd

by Mollz4eva



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mollz4eva/pseuds/Mollz4eva
Summary: Elaina Charmer was a childhood friend of Double D's who has recently moved to Peach Creek to be close to her mother's new job. As Ellie and Double D reunite, they both discover that they have a stronger bond than they might think.





	1. Chapter 1

Elaina Charmer, had recently moved to Peach Creek late June; the summer breeze was beginning to blow in the cul-de-sac as the young thirteen year old began to explore her new neighborhood. She softly hummed a tune to herself as she walked down the street remembering her old home in the city but taking in the suburbs of Peach Creek at the same time. Across the fence, a scam had just gone wrong; “I told you this wouldn’t work, Sockhead.” Eddy yelled pulling on Edd’s red t-shirt “For your information Eddy, it was your idea to trap everyone in a cage until they gave you money for your own wants. Not to mention scaring them out of their minds with your completely idiotic displays of terror.” Edd replied with a tint of sass adjusting his beanie and dusting himself off “It seems that someone’s got rain in their boots, with a pinch of gravy.” Ed said without thinking “We need to think up a better plan.” Eddy stated “But how?” he then turned his gaze to the smartest of the bunch and smiled “Oh Double D,” Eddy cooed making Edd irritated “I know what you’re thinking, and the answer is no.” Double D said crossing his arms and turning away beginning to walk. Ed began to pull on Edd’s arm like a rubberband shouting “Don’t go Double D, you need to help us pretty please with gravy on top.” Double D sighed as his friend pulled him back to Eddy.

As Ellie made her way around, she saw a girl her age and walked towards her “Hi, my name is Ellie what’s yours?” the blonde girl smiled and took her hand “My name’s Nazz, are you new here?” she asked “Yes, I am and trying to make new friends.” Ellie said shyly fixing her ponytail of black hair “How about I show you around,” Nazz suggested “So where do you live?” “I live in the house right there.” Ellie pointed to the large, house near the center of the cul-de-sac. “Cool,” Nazz smiled “I live in the house next door.” she said pointing to the house on the left; that’s when the sound of brakes began to creak, a boy in a red baseball cap had just stopped in front of Nazz and Ellie “Hey Nazz,” he said getting off “who’s this?” Ellie blushed, and Nazz giggled “Kevin, this is Ellie. Ellie, this is Kevin.” “Hi” Ellie said quietly while her cheeks turned red “It’s very nice to meet you Ellie, I’m sure you’ll like it here.” Kevin said as he winked at her, Nazz saw Ellie’s reaction and giggled “Aww Kevin, you’re making her blush.” Ellie backed up slowly,walked away from them both and continued towards the fence.

“It’s nearly finished, Ed.” Eddy said with a grin “Once they see this contraption, it will surely give me- oh I mean us some moolah.” Edd just groaned and rolled his eyes ”Eddy, I’m pretty sure this is bound to work.” he said with a weak smile “Excellent,” Eddy said “Leave it all to me boys.” Ed soon spotted someone in the distance and yelled “Eddy, hide a monster has arrived.” Eddy punched Ed in the head and wondered what Ed was talking about; then, he saw her: A girl with long, black hair tied up in a ponytail; her eyes were blue as the ocean, and her skin was fair leaving the Eds speechless. “I believe that we have a new customer” Eddy cheered “Come on, get ready.” Ed listened, but Double D was in a haze; “this girl looks familiar,” he thought “HEY SOCKHEAD,” Eddy yelled “ARE YOU HOME?!” Edd was frightened by that, but kept a straight face “You know, I hate when you do that Eddy.” he said “You almost hurt my eardrums.” “Eardrums,” Ed started “I always wanted to play that instrument.”

Ellie found the stand that the Eds were at and decided to take a closer look, “Umm excuse me,” She said “I was just wondering what you’re doing.” Eddy beamed with pride and started “Well, as you can see, I am here to take a peek into your mind and find your goal in life. For just a quarter.” Ellie thought about it and asked “Well I love science, it’s pretty much everywhere once you know more every day and it makes you want to know more. Do you know how?” Eddy was confused and flustered, but Double D was intrigued by what she liked; Ellie then stated “I just came here to meet new friends, and-” “Just put in the quarter.” Eddy commanded “Now!”

Ellie was about to speak when she dropped a few objects on the ground; Edd ran over to help pick up her fallen items, they had cleaned up most of it until their hands met on a clipboard leading them both to look up at one another, “Do I know you?” they both thought still remaining silent and confused “Elaina?” he said curiously “Eddward?” Ellie said in shock. They both smiled at each other as if to say “Yes, it’s me.” and hugged each other happily and giggled “I thought I’d never see you again.” Ellie smiled “Me too.” Edd replied happy to be reunited with his childhood friend. Eddy cleared his throat and glared “Sockhead, who’s your friend?” he said impatiently Edd stood up, and brought Ellie closer to his friends “Ed, Eddy, this is Ellie, she’s my friend from the city we have known each other for many years and have a lot in common with one another.” he said “Nice to meet you Ellie, we’re going to have so much fun together.” Ed said excitedly shaking her hand hardly “Lumpy, calm down.” Eddy said pulling Ed off her hand “You trying to kill her?” Ed just laughed “Goodness, he sure has a strong grip.” Ellie said trying to get control in her arm “So, Double D, is there anything else we should know about her?” Eddy asked “Double D?” Ellie questioned looking at Edd in confusion “It’s a nickname.” he whispered into her ear making her figure it out “Oh, I get it, I like that nickname, Double D.” she said trying it out making Edd giggle “And, Eddy, my answer to your demand is no.” Ellie said with a smile which made her proud “Would you like me to show you around, Laina?” Edd asked with a smile “Of course, Eddward, I would love to.” she said taking his hand and walking with him out the alley way. “Is it just me, or am I seeing double.” Eddy said scratching his head “The only thing I see double, is Double D, Eddy.” Ed grinned “He’s the only Double D you have.” He said patting Eddy's back.


	2. Chapter 2

As the day went by, Ellie learned a lot about her new home and the kids who lived there “So, Ellie,” Edd asked “What brings you here to the cul-de-sac?” Ellie was silent, but finally said “My mom got a new job here as a veterinarian, which is right next to a candy shop to be exact. I hear that their jawbreakers are the bomb.” Edd’s eyes widened, he couldn’t believe what he was hearing “Are you okay, Double D?” she asked “Yes I’m fine.” he said nervously, but Ellie knew that he was spooked “Edd, it’s just a figure of speech, there’s no danger.” He sighed a breath of relief, and smiled “Thank goodness, I thought there was an emergency.” Ellie just giggled and blushed, she thought it was cute when he panicked over obnoxious reasons “Oh Double D, you crack me up.” she said happily. 

Then, Edd soon got an idea “Laina, how about I show you where I live; that way you will know where to find me.” he said “Why not,” Ellie agreed squeezing his hand lightly “I would love to.” Edd soon got his smile back and headed home taking her with him. “Wow it’s a pretty home you got here.” she said “Yes indeed,” he said opening the door to show her inside; “Well, Ellie, this is where I live. It’s not that big but it will do just fine.” Double D said happily. Ellie saw a few things on the mantelpiece, including a few pictures of Edd; “Eddward Marion Vincent, what would I do without you?” Ellie said sarcastically “Hmmm, Excellent question.” Edd answered placing a hand on her shoulder “But no one will ever know the answer, not even me.” He said looking at her with his deep blue eyes “I guess you’re right,” she sighed giving a smile “I missed you.” “I missed you too.” Edd smiled embracing her. After a few minutes of silence, Ellie asked “So, how’s your ummmm…” Edd was pretty confused, but soon realized what she was talking about “My head is fine Ellie,” he said quickly “The mark is still there.” Ellie giggled and put a hand on his beanie sliding her fingers inside to feel the soft raven hair that was hidden underneath “You know, there was always a thing with you that made me even more curious.” she stated “Like what?” he asked “Maybe why you always wear that hat of yours, or even why you’re so smart?” Ellie said “But, now I know both of those things.” It was at that moment, that they both saw a different perspective of one another and a very strong bond; One that will change their lives forever. 

Outside, the whole cul-de-sac soon got news about the new girl that had just moved in “Did you hear that Plank, we got a new neighbor!” Johnny 2x4 announced “Rolf wonders if she’s from the old country.” said Rolf “I hope she likes games.” Sarah smiled “And storybooks!” Jimmy added “Guys, calm down.” Nazz announced “She just moved in.” “Let’s just be sure that she doesn’t encounter some certain dorks.” Kevin sneered looking at the fence “Has anyone seen her?” Nazz asked “I saw her with Double D.” Sarah said “I’ve heard that they’ve known each other for years.” “How many?” Kevin asked looking confused “10 years.” she answered “Goodness,” Jimmy said “That sure is a lot of years to be friends for.” “Indeed.” Jonny added “Plank and I have known each other for only 6!” “We’ll all see her tomorrow ok?” Nazz asked everyone agreed with the fact that everyone’s favorite Ed was Double D, otherwise there would’ve been trouble. 

Meanwhile, Ed and Eddy, were watching monster movies at Ed’s house “I can’t believe Sockhead left us for some girl he knows.” Eddy said “Does anyone know where the buttered toast is?” Ed asked “DID YOU JUST HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?!” Eddy yelled “Not one bit.” Ed said with a smile “Man lumpy, your ears need to be fixed; Even Double D’s a better listener than you.” “Because they’re always filled with gravy Eddy.” Ed answered “I made it myself.” Eddy’s face turned green “Ed, please don’t mention that anymore." 

“I wonder how she will get along with the others?” Edd wondered staring out his bedroom window; he was so thrilled that Ellie had come to stay in the same cul-de-sac, she was someone he could relate to; someone who he would consider a sister or a best friend; It just felt good to know that they were back together and happy as can be. “I wonder how this summer will be like with Laina around.” He said out loud not knowing that Ellie, was just next door thinking the exact same thing. “Let’s just hope that things will be great in this neighborhood.” she thought as she fell asleep to the moonlight on the bedroom window shining with the stars.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Ellie awoke to a tapping on her window; she slowly got up and opened the window to see Double D waving outside and smiling at her “Well, I thought my Romeo would never come.” she said sarcastically seeing him in the side yard between both of their houses on a ladder near her window “Come on out,” Edd whispered “I want to show you something.” she blushed and took his hand “Why don’t you come in after, we could have breakfast and sleep in a little.” Edd just sighed “I would love to.” he said.

Ellie soon realized something “I think the other kids will want to meet me today so this is possibly the only time I can hang out with you.” she said “Don’t worry, Laina, we’ve seen each other many times before,” he said placing a hand on her chin “But it won’t be our last,” he placed a soft kiss on her cheek and smiled “I promise.” She took Edd’s hand and climbed down the ladder to the ground without making a sound. “Where are we going?” Ellie asked “You’ll see” Edd replied leading her into the dark woods which were filled with trees and plants.

After a few minutes of darkness, they could both see the clear sky start to emerge as he lead her to a cliff looking over the whole neighborhood “Wow, this is amazing, Double D.” she said as she sat down looking at the view in silence; she didn’t even notice that Edd had put his arm around her to hold her close “I always come here when I want to be alone.” He whispered slowly taking his beanie off to feel the breeze blow his hair; Ellie soon leaned against his shoulder, closing her eyes and breathing slowly “There’s nothing better than watching the sunrise on a nice summer morning.” Edd breathed “You can say that again, Dee.”she replied looking like she was going to fall asleep “Come on,” he said standing up “I should take you home before your parents get worried.” he took Ellie by the hand, and set off for her place.

When they finally reached her house, she climbed up the ladder to the bedroom window and motioned for Edd to come up “Wow, your room looks amazing.” he said “Not a single thing out of place.” “Yeah, I still need to unpack a few things; but in the end it will be all worth it.” Ellie smiled “Man I’m tired.” “Me too.” Edd replied as Ellie climbed into her bed and fell asleep. He sat down on the edge of her bed and whispered softly “I love you.” kissing her forehead in the process. Elaina then felt arms wrap around her as she fell deeper and deeper into sleep.


End file.
